


We All Loved You

by thecolouryes



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 The Five, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolouryes/pseuds/thecolouryes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Magnus's line "No one liked you" from the episode "The Five", where we meet the best character ever. It's a little look into why she said it, and what she had to have really been thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Loved You

It was the kind of way you twisted the truth when you were under a lot of stress, and facing imminent death. Helen Magnus was, in fact, adept at handling herself in both situations simply from experience.

She had quite a few "last lines", quite a few times when she'd been faced with death, threw a witty retort in her near-murderer's face, and then miraculously been saved by one or another of her allies, but never one that had sunk in as much as this one.

If Nikola had tried  _any_  harder to annoy her, she wouldn't have been able to come up with any smart reply at all. As it was, her mind couldn't stray from a single thought:  _What happened to the handsomely arrogant young man we all loved back at Oxford?_

At first, when she was still in disbelief that her oldest friend was really trying to kill her, and not simply taking the elaborate game of cat and mouse he played incessantly with her to the next level, she had wanted to tell him the truth.

And so she tried. She needed a way in – because what she was thinking was not something you simply _said_  to Nikola Tesla after he was trying to kill you for refusing to take over the world with him – so she tried. Something. Anything.

" _I thought you loved me."_

When what she meant was:

_You bloody arrogant ass, don't deny that you loved every one of us._

But of course, with his solid-black pupils as a mask for the flicker of disappointment to all but those who knew him well, he simply kept up the game they had played for over a century.

" _Did I? Oh. I don't think it's going to work out."_

She wanted to say,  _All because of you, you prickly bugger,_  but the century-old habit was hard to kill. _"Well, then. Guess I can tell you that, at Oxford... No one liked you."_

_We all loved you._


End file.
